The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for controlling lighting devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically controlling lighting devices based on user activity.
The consumer marketplace offers a number of lighting devices and lighting controllers that include features intended to increase the convenience and capabilities of these devices. Many available lighting devices, for example, have an associated remote control device that allows the user to adjust a number of the light settings remotely. For example, a user can typically activate a light or adjust the intensity, direction or other settings of the light using the remote control. The Clapper(trademark) lighting controller, for example, controls lights or other appliances by detecting the sound of clapping hands. In one variation, the Clapper(trademark) lighting controller can control multiple lights or appliances, with each device assigned a unique number of claps to control the device.
While such remote controls have greatly improved the convenience of lighting devices, they still require the affirmative action of the user to manipulate the remote control (or another input mechanism associated with the device) to turn on the light or to indicate the manner in which the light should be adjusted. Thus, if the remote control is not readily available, or the user does not wish to move closer to the device itself, the user may still be unable to conveniently activate the lighting device or adjust one or more light settings in a desired manner.
It has been observed that there is often a predictable relationship between certain user activity and a corresponding manner in which the settings of a light should be adjusted. For example, it may be observed that when a particular user sits in a particular chair at a certain time of day, the user also tends to turn on a certain light using the remote control. There is currently no mechanism, however, that learns such ritualistic user activity and automatically activates or adjusts a lighting device.
A need therefore exists for a lighting controller that monitors user activity and automatically activates or adjusts a light in response to predefined events or behavior. A further need exists for a lighting controller that employs a rule-base to define user activities or events, as well as the corresponding responses that should be implemented to activate or adjust the lighting device.
Generally, a method and apparatus are disclosed for automatically controlling a lighting device based on user activity. The disclosed lighting controller processes at least one of audio and video information to identify predefined user events that suggest that a lighting device should be activated or adjusted.
According to an exemplary rule-based implementation of the invention, a number of behavior rules can define various user activities or events that suggest that the user would like to activate or adjust a lighting device. Each rule contains one or more conditions, and, optionally, a corresponding action-item that should be performed when the rule is satisfied to activate or adjust the lighting device. Upon detection of a predefined event, the corresponding action, if any, is performed by the lighting controller.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages of the present invention, will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description and drawings.